1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to bicyles and more specifically to BMX bicycles having hand brakes and which are used to perform different forms of acrobatics. More specifically, the invention resides in the provision of a rotatable rear brake actuator connection at the handlebar stem for the hand brake operating mechanism of the rear wheel brake and to be used in conjunction with a hollow handlebar stem bolt through which the actuating cable for the front brake of the bicyle may pass.
2. Description of Related Art
Various different forms of rotatable connections heretofore have been provided such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,143,985, 2,438,548, 2,763,089, 2,957,353 and 3,133,756. However, these previously known forms of rotatable connections do not include sufficent structural features for adaptation to a bicyle in order to provide an effective rotatable connection between a bicycle rear wheel brake and the handlebar operator therefor sufficient to enable the handlebar and attached front wheel fork assembly of the bicycle to be freely spun relative to the bicycle frame.